The day I Killed
by Si blackie
Summary: This is horribly weird. I'd sort of call this a m/m slash.R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

THe day I killed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Voldemort: Why must life be like this Severus? You are always running away from me to that Dumb-  
ledore. You sicken me but I still live with you.  
  
  
Severus: well you always said that I wasn't loyal.   
  
Voldemort: I hate you!!!   
(voldemort gets mad and plays with Playdough)  
  
Severus: I promise you I will break up with Sybil, Minerva, Albus, and all the others even Malf-  
oy.  
  
Vol.: No! not Mr. Malfoy he is needed.  
  
Severus: Whatever!!!!!!!(in a girls tone). You know I'm going back to Hogwarts after Christmas  
break. Me leaving would cause suspision.  
  
Vol.:You break my heart in soooooooo many ways.(breaking down into tears)  
  
Severus: I'll gather my belongings and leave but I will come back goodnight!  
  
Vol.: S....uit yourself. (in a stuutering voice) I guess Quirell left that with me.  
  
(Vol. falls asleep)  
  
  
(On the Hogwarts express)  
  
Severus thinking: I wish I had more than a memory of him to comfort me.He was just a mistaken  
person who had an intrest for boys.  
  
(Snape falls asleep with a letter from Vol. cluthed in his long pointy fingers)  
  
  
( at Hogwarts)(Snape is walking through the door when he hears footsteps.)  
  
Harry: So what are we doing this time for a Halloween prank?  
  
Ron: I have no clue pick one yourself it was your idea.  
  
Hermione: code blue. Asapen. Walk away slowly!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: what is up Snippity-Snape?  
  
Severus: Not much dude.  
  
Harry: Hermione did you already forget Snape and Ron's new friendship.  
  
Hermione: No! but I thought it would just be temporary. (watching Ron and Snape heading for   
the dungeons)  
  
Harry: Well now we're alone so I guess we could go to the Kitchens to see Dobby.  
  
Hermione:Yeah! See Dobby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't I have a talent I will write more when I have more unlikely couples. Read all   
stories that intrest you. Look for ch.2 soon. R/R  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The day I killed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!part2  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope this finds you well.  
  
  
Harry: Herm, did you see Ron anywhere?  
  
Herm.: why should we worry about that right now?  
  
Harry: Ok lets just stop asking questions. (door shuts) (you can figure the rest out)  
  
***  
  
Snape: Ron if the Chudely cannons win I will give 50 points to Gryffindor.  
  
Ron: And if the Wimbourne Wasps win I get a detention.  
  
Snape and Ron were listening to WWN and betting on the Quidditch game.  
  
Snape: Whatever!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron: Can you teach me how to say that?  
  
Snape: Why sure.Come down here tomorrow and I will teach you. It is a very hard proces indeed.  
(they were saying all this with their fingers intertwined)  
  
Ron: I have to go I'll see you tomorrow. You know it was living hell when you weren't here.   
You aren't cheating on me are you.  
  
Snape: Of course not who would want to cheat on you? (Snape leaned foward and kissed Ron).  
goodnight Ronnie.  
  
  
  
(The next day at breakfast)  
  
  
Harry: where were you last night Ron?  
  
Ron: Where were you?(stuffing his mouth with food to end the conversation)  
  
Dumbledore: There are two new students coming to Hogwarts tomorrow. Their names are Maggie and   
Rachel. They will be in fifth year. Remember courtesy.  
  
Ron: cool!! I really want to meet them.  
  
Hermione: I think this will be an educational experience.  
  
Harry: You always make everything sound sooooooooo boring.  
  
( the next day)  
  
(Rachel and Maggie await to be sorted)  
  
Rachel: where do you want to be?  
  
Maggie: I have no clue.  
  
Rachel: you never have a clue.  
  
(turns out they both got sorted into Gryffindor)  
  
Harry: My name is-  
  
Maggie: Cut the crap. you might as well say that your name is Slim Shady.I already know who   
you are midget.  
  
Hermione: Why are you swearing?  
  
Rachel: Don't give her all the f...ing credit. I swear more.  
  
Maggie: Whatever Bitch.  
  
Rachel: go to hell Master M destoryer.  
  
Maggie: I kind of miss our pupils.  
  
Ron: I'm Ron.  
  
Rachel: Ronald Regan. Ronnie Regan. HAhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maggie: Now you are scaring me.  
  
Rachel: It wasn't me!!!!!!  
  
( they give each other a high five,and start singing a disturbing song with a carribean dude   
who pops out of nowhere)  
  
Maggie: That was entertainment!  
  
Harry: Don't swear your hurting me.   
  
  
  
A/N: Arabella do not tell them who these people are. R/R. I hope you thought this was funny.   
More will come. Thank you to the two people that reviwed and the 19 others that read it *she means for the first part.*  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The day I killed part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You probably won't get this if you don't read the other two.  
  
  
(First day of classes for Rachel and Maggie.)  
  
  
Rachel: So Midget from Britain whats first?(Midget from Britain is Harry, and Midget from America is Maggie)  
  
(Ron walks into great hall)  
  
Ron: What is up????  
  
Maggie: The enchanted celieng. I bet you are going to say that again tomorrow.  
  
Harry: Potions.  
  
Ron: Great! Chudely cannons won! We get 50 points!  
  
Hermione: Are you over Snape yet Ron?  
  
Ron: Snippity-Snape and I have a growing relationship.  
  
(Maggie and Rachel burst out laughing, and Ron walks away reciveing funny looks from everyone)  
  
Malfoy: He's going to break up wth me I just know it.  
  
Pansy: Well he will break up with me too.  
  
(Both Malfoy and Pansy give each other deadly looks)  
  
(At potions)  
  
Rachel: Hi Snippity-Snape!!  
  
Snape: Who told you about that? Oy! Ronnie I need to see you in my office. (They walk in) How could you tell her my nickname?  
and she is new you are ruining my reputation.  
  
Ron: Where's my 50 points?  
  
Snape: they will be yours after you tell me why you did this to me.  
  
Ron: Do you want to know the truth? The truth is I am going out with Malfoy, Pansy, Harry, Hermione, you and Moonny.  
  
(Snape gets an evil look and smiles while walking away)  
  
Hermione: Guess I'll just teach you.  
  
(Hemione gets apples thrown at herself)  
  
Maggie: Stop it you crazy dimwits, yes you too Malfoy, now sit down before my schizo voice comes after you.(Everyone crouches behind their desks in fear)  
  
  
Ron: Rachel? Will you marry me?  
  
Rachel: Not here! And I thought your heart was devoted to Snippity-Snape. (this last sentence made harry, Hermione, Malfoy, and Pansy run out the door)  
  
(Ron goes and runs after them all)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I did. *Ofcourse you wrote it* Shut up. Well you know the percedure read and review.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
